When someone discovers an unattended mobile device, that person may be confused as to the status of the device. For example, the mobile device may be lost, or alternatively, the owner of the device may be nearby and will return shortly after having left the device temporarily unattended. Accordingly, it may be unclear whether the device is considered lost by its owner. Furthermore, if the person wishes to return the device to its owner, the person must proactively attempt to gather information about the owner to determine how and where to return the device. In some circumstances, information about the owner may not be readily available from the device, for example, because access to the device is protected by a password.